Ich dziecko/II/20
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XX Kto nie spędził bodaj części życia na wsi poleskiej ten nie wie jak wolno, jak niepostrzeżenie, jak jednostajnie płynie tam czas. Tam nie gonią dnie za dniami, tam nie słychać zdyszanego pośpiechu lat, co pędzą na złamanie karku. Czas płynie tam jak wody dobrej powolnej rzeki, rozlewa się szeroko i cicho, a choć nieraz pod płaską powierzchnią utrzyma nieznane głębie, choć nieraz żłobi koryta bezdenne — po wierzchu nic nie znać. Ot, gładź cicha, co odbija blady błękit sennego nieba, lub chmury szare, które ni burz ni piorunów nie niosą, tylko deszcz drobny, a cierpliwy albo śnieg, co tygodniami pada i pada. Taki jest czas na Polesiu, takie życie ziemi piaszczystej lub błotnej, gęstych lasów i mokradeł, zwierząt i ludzi. Mijają lata, a nic się nie zmienia, chyba to, że złocista słoma żytnia, którą dachy chat kryją, ciemnieje i staje się bura, chyba to, że ludziom na skroniach szron siwizny osiada: Tak i w Zapolu mijały lata. Dawno już zczerniały ściany stodół odbudowanych po wojnie, dawno na czerwonych dachach osiadła pleśń zielona, a i na skroniach młodego dziedzica sporo wysrebrzyło się włosów. Ale on sam się nie zmienił. Zawsze był milczący i małomówny, zawsze do wesołości i śmiechu nie skory, zawsze od ludzi stroniący. Przed dziewięciu laty wprawdzie, jak słyszano w okolicy, nosił się z wielkimi zamiarami, chciał ponoć nawet Zapole sprzedać, czemu zresztą nikt nie wierzył, wyjeżdżał i długi czas w dalekiej Warszawie siedział, zdawszy gospodarstwo specjalnie sprowadzonemu administratorowi, ale później niespodziewanie wrócił, administratora odprawił i odtąd już nogą z Zapola nie ruszał, chyba do powiatu lub do siostry do Brohiczyna, ale i to zdarzało się niezmiernie rzadko. Z początku to ten lub ów sąsiad zajeżdżał, byli i tacy, co żenić pana Domaszewicza chcieli, młodsza panienka z Progorówki to nawet jednego lata tygodnia nie było, by nie wpadła do Zapola niby w interesie, aż nawet to nieładnie wyglądało, bo wszyscy mówili, że chce go złapać na męża, ale on nie i nie. Bywało jak tylko tętent jej konia posłyszał, zamykał się w domu i kazał mówić, że wyjechał. Służba może i żałowała tego, bo panna była i ładna i bogata i wiadomo kto, ale pan Domaszewicz widać do żeniaczki ochoty nie miał, bo w ogóle na kobiety nie patrzał, a gdy go raz ksiądz proboszcz do małżeństwa namawiał, usłyszał taką odpowiedź: — Dobrze księdzu proboszczowi bez żony i mnie dobrze. Jak ksiądz się ożeni, to obiecuję, że nazajutrz i ja ślub wezmę. I już tak zostało. W reszcie i swatać go przestali i siostra, która dawniej przywoziła ze sobą rożne panny, zaniechała wszystkich nadziei. Ludzie, jak to Judzie, rozmaite snuli na ten temat domysły. Jedni mówili, że pan Domaszewicz już jest żonaty i że żona go rzuciła, inni, że kochał się w jednej panience, która umarła, inni jeszcze inaczej, a prawdy nikt nie wiedział. Nawet stary Paweł, który dziedzica obsługiwał i w najbliższej z nim był styczności, też żadnych informacyj nie umiał udzielić ciekawym. Wprawdzie pamiętał, że kiedyś nad łóżkiem dziedzica wisiała fotografia jakiejś panny, ale od dziewięciu lat już i tej fotografii nie było. Rodzice tych panien, które na Domaszewicza liczyły, orzekli iż zdziwaczał i stopniowo opinia ta utrwaliła się w okolicy, a im bardziej utrwalała, tym rzadziej go nagabywano, z czego zdaje się był rad, bo rzeczywiście z usposobienia był odludkiem. Cały czas wolny od zajęć gospodarskich spędzał przy książkach. Przychodziły ich całe stosy, grubych i cienkich, dużych i małych. Na czytaniu długie godziny trawił, a w pokoju bibliotecznym wciąż przybywały nowe półki. Z rzadka Maksym, jeżdżący do miasteczka po pocztę, przywoził listy, jeszcze rzadziej zawoził. I to był bodaj jedyny kontakt Zapola ze światem. I tak płynął wolno i spokojnie czas. Zdawało się, że świat o Zapolu zapomniał, a Zapole o świecie. Niejaka zmiana zachodziła tylko wtedy, gdy na kilka dni zjeżdżała Janka. Najczęściej przywoziła ze sobą którąś ze swych czterech córek, lub nawet wszystkie. Wtedy dwór ożywiał się, w pokojach panował gwar dziewczęcych głosów, a i Marek mniej przesiadywał w bibliotece a czas spędzał na zabawie z siostrzenicami, lub na rozmowach z siostrą. Lata nie zmniejszyły serdecznych uczuć między rodzeństwem, nie osłabiły tego duchowego kontaktu, który zawsze ich łączył. Toteż przyjazdy Janki sprawiały Markowi rzeczywistą przyjemność, a nieraz zostawiały mu pokarm dla myśli na długie miesiące. Janka bowiem bywała w Warszawie i przywoziła wieści o Monice, o Jureczku i o Justynie. Wprawdzie Marek utrzymywał nadal korespondencję z Justynem, lecz w jego listach nie znajdował tych wiadomości, które mieć pragnął. Justyn ograniczał się bowiem rozmyślnie do informacyj formalnych. „Wszyscy troje jesteśmy zdrowi. Jurek czuje się dobrze. Monika przesyła ci pozdrowienia”. Natomiast Janka po każdej bytności w Warszawie miała dużo do opowiadania. I tym razem wróciła z zasobem spostrzeżeń, a w dodatku przywiozła fotografię Jurka. Podała ją bratu ze słowami: — To zdjęcie było zrobione podczas mego pobytu w Warszawie. Marek wziął fotografię do ręki i powiedział: — Jaki on już duży. — Ma dziesięć lat. — Dziesięć lat — powtórzył Marek. I w milczeniu wpatrywał się w fotografię. Tak, podobieństwo było uderzające. Nos, usta, cały dół twarzy nie zostawiały żadnych wątpliwości; były tak charakterystycznie domaszewiczowskie. Również wzrost chłopca i jego barczystość musiały przypominać Marka. Chociaż stosunek wzajemny Janki i Marka był jak najserdeczniejszy, oboje ściśle przestrzegali zasady niewkraczania na teren najbardziej osobistych najintymniejszych spraw. Oboje uznawali za nietykalne niektóre strefy swego życia. Do takich zaś przede wszystkim należała kwestia Jurka. Toteż zarówno Janka i Marek w rozmowie o Jurku niezmiennie unikali takich akcentów, czy też ujawnienia takiego zainteresowania, które niejako automatycznie wprowadziłoby do ich rozmów nutę nagiej cynicznej prawdy. Już samo pokazanie fotografii Jurka było swego rodzaju przekroczeniem i Marek, by je zrównoważyć, prędko zwrócił zdjęcie siostrze, mówiąc: — Wygląda na zdrowego i dobrze rozwiniętego chłopca. Ale powiedz że mi, jak się miewa Monika? — Czuje się dobrze, ale znać na niej jej lata. Już zatraciła tę swoją dawną dziewczęcość. Dużo zajmuje się sprawami społecznymi, więcej czasu spędza poza domem. Ma różne posiedzenia, komitety... Marek uśmiechnął się: — Czyli stała się dobroczynną damą? — No nie. Nie w tym sensie. Atmosfera w ich domu jest najbardziej właśnie domowa, arcyrodzinna. Zawsze jadają razem, nawet pierwsze śniadanie. Po obiedzie Justyn odrabia z Jurkiem lekcje. Przysłuchiwałam się kiedyś temu z sąsiedniego pokoju. To istny uniwersytet. Sądzę, że mało jest chłopców na świecie, którzy by mieli takie warunki w nabywaniu wiedzy. Justyn jest świetnym wykładowcą. Umie zainteresować ucznia, wzbudzić w nim pragnienie wiedzy. Zresztą przyznał mi się, że gruntownie przygotowuje się do każdej lekcji. — Trochę mnie to dziwi — powiedział obojętnie Marek. — O ile wiem z listów Justyna, Jurek uczy się bardzo dobrze. — U czy się doskonale. Ma świetne stopnie. — Więc i ta ustawiczna pomoc w odrabianiu lekcyj jest chyba niepotrzebna. Po co przyzwyczajać dziecko do wyrzekania się samodzielnego myślenia? — Justyn utrzymuje, że to jest konieczne. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o rezultaty, to trudno odmówić mu racji; chłopak jest fenomenalnie inteligentny, już pomijając to, że zasobem wiadomości wyprzedza znacznie swój wiek. — No, a cóż Justyn, nie starzeje się? — Jeżeli chodzi o usposobienie, o sposób bycia, nie zmienił się prawie wcale. Chyba o tyle, że jest spokojniejszy, mniej nerwowy, bardziej opanowany. — A zewnętrznie? — Trochę zrobił się podtatusiały, z lekka tyje i zarysowują mu się worki pod oczami, ale to skutek niedomagań wątrobianych. Na lato dlatego wybierają się do Karlsbadu. — Jakże, czy wciąż się kochają, jak dawniej? — zapytał Marek. — O tak — potwierdziła Janka. — Świata poza sobą nie widzą. To jest chyba ta wieczna miłość, o której piszą poeci. — Słowem szczęście najkompletniejsze, szczęście bez skazy. — Tak — odpowiedziała z przekonaniem. — Przynajmniej ja takie odniosłam wrażenie. — Myślę, że... — zaczął i urwał. — Przyjmowali mnie bardzo serdecznie. Jak zwykle, prosili bym zamieszkała u nich. Nie chciałam jednak robić im kłopotu. Zresztą, jak wiesz, moja Zosia przechodziła operację ślepej kiszki i wolałam być z nią w lecznicy. Monika odwiedzała Zosię codziennie. To kobieta o złotym sercu. Marek w milczeniu zapalał papierosa. Opowiadanie siostry przeniosło go do tego dalekiego świata, w którym przecie zawsze żył myślą, do którego ciągnął sercem. Opowiadała o pracach Justyna, o zamiarach Moniki, o Jurku, a on słuchał tego wszystkiego jak wygnaniec, który już nigdy tej krainy nie ujrzy. Wprawdzie od czasu do czasu w listach Justyna zjawiało się słów kilka, które miały spełnić konwencjonalny obowiązek zaproszenia, lecz Marek, gdyby w nich nawet wyczuwał szczerość, nie pojechałby do Warszawy. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że swoim zjawieniem się wznieci niepokój, że wzburzy ich wspomnienia, że zamąci ciszę ich szczęścia. — Nie, nie trzeba, nie trzeba — powtarzał sobie, co roku odkładając projekt wyjazdu. Zresztą był przecie tylko jeden ce1 takiet wizyty w Warszawie: przekonać się na własne oczy, że Jurek jest jego synem, spojrzeć wprost w twarz Justynowi i powiedzieć wzrokiem: — Nic nie zyskałeś. Patrz na tego chłopca i na mnie. To mój syn. Zrobiłeś wszystko, by mnie od niego oddzielić, by wydrzeć mi nawet tę namiastkę szczęścia, szczęścia, które zagarnąłeś egoistycznie i chciwie. I teraz musisz sam przyznać, że twoje okrucieństwo było bezpłodne. To mój syn. I powiedzieć Monice: — Odebrałaś mi syna, a nie mogłaś mu dać ojca. Człowiek, którego kochasz, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie ojcem Jurka tak, jak Jurek nigdy nie stanie się jego synem. Skrzywdziłaś nie tylko mnie, lecz i własne dziecko. Gdy tak myślał, serce zaczynało mu bić żywiej i oddech się przyśpieszał. Wiedział, wiedział z całą pewnością, że przyjdzie ten czas, gdy syna odzyska. Nie zamierzał wprawdzie złamać danej obietnicy, nie zamierzał kiedykolwiek powiedzieć Jurkowi, że jest jego ojcem. To nie byłoby ważne, nie byłoby potrzebne. Ale gdy chłopiec dorośnie, wówczas zbliży się z nim i zdobędzie jego przyjaźń, serce, zaufanie, stanie się dlań prawdziwym ojcem. Już przed kilku laty Marek złożył w szufladzie swego biurka grubą kopertę. Zawarty w niej był testament, w którym zapisywał Zapole Jerzemu Kielskiemu, w którym zaklinał swego chrześniaka, by przyjął ten dar, gdyż otrzymuje go od człowieka, który nie ma nikogo bliższego i droższego na świecie. Ale wyjazd do Warszawy odkładał z roku na rok. Musiał mieć pewne zwycięstwo, chciał widzieć syna już wtedy, gdy chłopiec będzie dość duży, by stwierdzić w nim podobieństwo nie tylko fizyczne, lecz i duchowe. Teraz obejrzenie fotografii Jurka ze zdwojoną siłą obudziło w Marku tęsknotę. Zaczął już ważyć w myśli swój zamiar i zapytał: — A jakże tam mnie wspominają? Janka skinęła głową: — Nader miło, nader miło. Wypytywali jak żyjesz, co porabiasz... — Nie spodziewają się mego przyjazdu? — Justyn coś wspominał o tym, ale mam wrażenie, że z biegiem lat tak przyzwyczaili się do tego, że nie opuszczasz Zapola... — Przyzwyczaili się?... — blado uśmiechnął się Marek. — Przyzwyczaiłeś ich — powiedziała tonem usprawiedliwienia. — Ich i cały świat... Tylko siebie nie mogę przyzwyczaić — odpowiedział z goryczą. — Na to już nie ma żadnego sposobu. — Wiem! Marek wstał i wyszedł. Już za drzwiami przyszło mu na myśl, iż powinien wrócić i wziąć od Janki fotografię Jurka, lecz po krótkim wahaniu opanował się. Nazajutrz okazało się, że postąpił słusznie. Janka wieczorem wyjechała do domu, a Paweł, który sprzątał jej pokoje, przyniósł Markowi zapomniane przez nią pudełko z papierem listowym i z kilkunastu zdjęciami amatorskimi. Między nimi była i fotografia Jurka. W ciągu następnych kilku dni Marek często przyglądał się jej, aż wreszcie któregoś ranka wezwał ekonoma i powiedział mu: — Wyjeżdżam dzisiaj. Na jak długo nie wiem. Może na tydzień, może na dłużej. Jakby coś ważnego było, piszcie do Warszawy. Hotel Bristol. Jakby coś bardzo pilnego, to dajcie znać panu dziedzicowi w Brohiczynie. Wiadomość o wyjeździe Marka szybko obiegła Zapole wywołując wielką sensację i liczne domysły. Tymczasem Marek przy pomocy Pawła pakował rzeczy. — Mój Boże — myślał, przyglądając się swoim miejskim od lat nie noszonym ubraniom. — Pewnie już będę w tym wyglądał śmiesznie na warszawskim gruncie. Moda przez te dziewięć lat na pewno się zmieniła i ludzie będą się za mną oglądali na ulicy. — Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jak był ubrany Stefan, którego widział przed pół rokiem, lecz w pamięci nie zostało nic. Po prostu nie zwrócił wtedy na jego wygląd uwagi. — Tak daleko odszedłem od wszystkiego, co oni nazywają życiem — myślał. — Cóż dziwnego, że przyzwyczaili się mówić o mnie jak o umarłym... — A czy naprawdę nie było to jakąś formą śmierci?... — zastanowił się. — Byłoby samą tylko śmiercią, gdyby nie oczekiwanie właśnie tej chwili, gdyby nie ustawiczna myśl o tym dniu. Powóz ruszył sprzed ganku i koła zaczęły mozolnie wrzynać się w grząską, błotnistą drogę. Wprawdzie od tygodnia pogoda poprawiła się, ale przez cały wrzesień padał deszcz i drogi jeszcze nie obeschły. Na małej stacyjce, gdzie wszyscy Marka znali, jego przyjazd wywołał duże zaciekawienie. Sam zawiadowca, by czegoś się o powodzie tej podróży dowiedzieć, pomógł Markowi w wyszukaniu miejsca w wagonie. Nic jednak na tym nie zyskał. Marek wprawdzie chciał go prosić o wysłanie depeszy z zawiadomieniem o swoim przyjeździe, lecz po namyśle i z tego zrezygnował. Nazajutrz był już w Warszawie. W ciągu dziewięciu lat miasto zmieniło się bardzo. Przede wszystkim uderzał w oczy nieporównanie intensywniejszy ruch uliczny oraz mnóstwo świetlnych reklam i szyldów. Wyrosło też wiele nowych gmachów. Po zainstalowaniu się w pokoju hotelowym spojrzał na zegarek: było godzina siódma. Wyszukał w katalogu numer Kielskich i zatelefonował. Od służącej dowiedział się, że tylko panicz jest w domu. — Państwo są na przyjęciu i nie wrócą na kolację. — Dziękuję — mruknął Marek i położył słuchawkę. Po krótkim namyśle postanowił jednak skorzystać z nadarzającej się sposobności ujrzenia Jurka i rozmowy z nim w cztery oczy. Ponieważ nie powiedział służącej swego nazwiska, wobec Justyna będzie w porządku. Będzie mu mógł powiedzieć, że przyszedł, sądząc, że ich zastanie w domu. Zresztą tę drobną nielojalność miał prawo popełnić. Taksówce kazał stanąć przy sąsiedniej willi. Wysiadł, zapłacił i gdy odjechała ruszył pieszo. Serce biło mu mocno i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by się opanować. Willa Kielskich świeciła dwoma oknami. Nagle z wewnątrz do uszu Marka dobiegły wyraźne dźwięki fortepianu, jakiegoś znanego utworu, często grywanego przez Justyna. — Albo wrócili wcześniej niż zamierzali, albo Justyn kazał służącej odpowiadać na telefony oświadczeniem, że państwa nie ma w domu — pomyślał Marek. Nie chciał jednak wracać i nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Drzwi otworzyła młoda pokojówka, której Marek nie znał. — Czy zastałem państwa Kielskich? — zapytał. — Nie, proszę pana, nie ma w domu. — Nikogo nie ma w domu? — Jest tylko panicz. — Chciałbym zobaczyć się wobec tego z paniczem. — Pan będzie łaskaw. Pomogła mu zdjąć palto i wprowadziła do salonu. Od fortepianu wstał wysoki, zgrabny i silnie zbudowany chłopiec. — To on grał? — zdziwił się w myśli Marek i powiedział. — Nie możesz mnie pamiętać Jurku, bo gdyśmy się widzieli ostatnio, miałeś zaledwie półtora roku. Nazywam się Marek Domaszewicz i jestem twoim chrzestnym ojcem. Pomimo nadludzkiego wysiłku woli Marek nie mógł przezwyciężyć drżenia głosu. Opanowało go tak silne wzruszenie, że z trudem hamował się, by nie powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, by nie krzyknąć „synku” i nie porwać go w objęcia. — ...jestem twoim chrzestnym ojcem — powtórzył. Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła się serdecznym uśmiechem: — Ach to pan! — zawołał. — To pan! Jakże się strasznie cieszę! Jaki jestem szczęśliwy, że nareszcie poznaję pana! Marzyłem o tym. Tyle wiem o panu! Pan był największym przyjacielem mojego tatusia. Jurek wziął w obie ręce dłoń Marka i ścisnął ją z wylaniem. Jego oczy iskrzyły się, na policzki wystąpił żywy rumieniec. — Tatuś mi tyle o panu opowiadał! Pan z moim tatusiem razem był na wojnie i ratował go... Ja pana wcale nie znając, kochałem. Boże, jak to cudownie, że pan przyjechał! To się tatuś ucieszy! Ja zaraz zadzwonię do państwa Bielickich, by tatuś i mamusia wracali... — Nie ma powodu, Jurku. Zobaczę się z nimi jutro. — Jutro? Ależ to jakieś nudne przyjęcie i tatuś pogniewa się na mnie jeżeli nie zawiadomię go zaraz jakiego mamy gości. — Nie, chłopcze — stanowczo powiedział Marek. — Nie trzeba. Pogadamy sobie we dwójkę. Podniecenie Jurka, jego przesadny entuzjazm i to nadużywanie słów, podziałały na Marka przykro. — Duży już z ciebie wyrósł chłopak — powiedział. — Jestem już prawie tak wysoki jak tatuś, a zupełnie równy z mamusią. — Grasz na fortepianie? — Tak. Przychodzi do mnie nauczycielka. Ale i tatuś mnie uczy. Może panu zagrać? Chopina?... Dobrze? — Zagraj, chętnie posłucham. Jurek siadł do fortepianu. Grał zupełnie nieźle, ale Marek wkrótce przestał słuchać. Pierwsze wrażenie z zetknięcia się z synem było zupełnie niespodziewane. Jeszcze bardziej niż na fotografii uderzało podobieństwo chłopca do Domaszewiczów, ale jego sposób bycia i wysławiania się działały rażąco. Była w tym jakaś egzaltacja, jakieś przeczulenie, nawet czułostkowość tak obca Markowi. Jurek skończył i odwrócił się do Marka: — To nie to, prawda? — zapytał z żalem. — Grasz bardzo dobrze. — Nie — pokręcił głową. — Moja technika jeszcze bardzo szwankuje. Z jednego się tylko szalenie cieszę, że mam tak miękkie uderzenie jak tatuś. Zauważył pan? — Owszem — mruknął Marek. — Tatuś cudnie gra. Ale z czasem i ja się nauczę. — Nie wątpię o tym. Wiem, że w ogóle jesteś pilny i dobrze się uczysz. — Staram się. — Jesteś pewno pierwszym uczniem w klasie? — Nie, drugim... Ale... — Co ale? — Mógłbym być pierwszym. — Więc dlaczego nie postarasz się? — zdziwił się Marek. — Ach, to może nie ładne, że o tym mówię, ale pan go i tak nie zna, więc powiem. Mam kolegę, Janka. Jego rodzice są bardzo biedni, a u nas w szkole pierwsi uczniowie są zwalniani od opłat... Więc ja czasami nie umiem lekcji i… wszystko jest w porządku. Pan rozumie? — Rozumiem. — Zapewnie to nieładnie, że jest w tym trochę kłamstwa, ale tatuś powiedział, że postępuję szlachetnie. — No, a uprawiasz jakieś sporty? Macie pewno w szkole drużynę piłki nożnej? Chłopak skrzywił się: — Owszem jest. Ale ja tego nie lubię. — Dlaczego? — Po pierwsze to jest brutalna gra, a po drugie nudna. Nigdy nie mogę pojąć co tak bawi w tym kopaniu piłki. — Współzawodnictwo — wyjaśnił Marek. — Cóż to za współzawodnictwo — wzruszył ramionami Jurek. — Jakaż to ambicja mocniej kopać od innych? Że ktoś jest silniejszy, czy szybciej biega, to żaden przecie tytuł do chwały. Małpy skaczą zręczniej, a konie biegają prędzej. Nie lubię tego. — Więc żadnych sportów nie uprawiasz? — Owszem, codziennie rano z tatusiem gimnastykujemy się, a dość często gramy w tenisa. — No, a na przykład zdarza ci się pobić z którym z kolegów? — Pobić? — szeroko otworzył oczy Jurek. — Ależ bić się nie wolno. Tylko bardzo źle wychowani chłopcy biją innych. Czyż nie prawda? — Zapewne, ale przecież może się zdarzyć, że cię który zaczepi. Sądzę, że nie pozwolisz się maltretować? — Mnie nigdy nie zaczepiają. Ja z wszystkimi jestem w zgodzie. — Hm... to bardzo dobrze. Masz, przypuszczam, i paru przyjaciół? — Nie, proszę pana. Owszem, niektórzy koledzy bywają u mnie a ja u nich, ale to nie przyjaźń. Czy ja wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś z żadnym z nich nie umiem tak bardzo zżyć się. Nawet martwi mnie to bardzo. — Dlaczego cię martwi? — Bo mi tatuś opowiadał o swojej przyjaźni z panem i tak chciałbym, tak strasznie chciałbym mieć też takiego przyjaciela, takiego jak pan, ale wśród chłopców, których znam nie ma takiego. Bo ja tak to rozumiem, że przyjacielem może być ktoś, kogo się uwielbia, dla kogo ma się kult... Marek zmarszczył brwi: — Egzagerujesz, Jurku. Nie trzeba przesadzać. Uwielbiać, mieć kult... Trzeba ludzi szanować i lubić, a kult to dla ludzi nieprzeciętnych, dla wielkich myślicieli, twórców, bohaterów... — Ale pan jest bohaterem — z przekonaniem powiedział Jurek i zaczerwienił się. — Cóż znowu! — oburzył się Marek. — Jeżeli ktoś narażając własne życie ratuje życie innych, jeżeli poświęca się dla innych, to jakże go nazwać jeżeli nie bohaterem? — Chyba nie Justyn, chyba nie... ojciec powiedział ci to? — Ja sam powiedziałem, gdy mi tatuś o panu opowiadał, gdy mówił jaki pan jest i jaki był na wojnie. — Więc też przesadzał. Nie różnię się niczym od innych ludzi, możesz mi wierzyć. I nie trzeba szukać ludzi nadzwyczajnych, bo się ich nigdy nie znajdzie. Chłopak potrząsnął głową: — Nie zgadzam się z panem. Mam na te sprawy inny pogląd. To niegrzecznie, że ośmielam się tak mówić, ale mam inny pogląd. Gdyby nie było ludzi nadzwyczajnych, życie stałoby się smutne. Smutne i brzydkie. Weszła pokojówka z oznajmieniem, że kolacja podana. — Pan będzie tak dobry i zostanie? — zapytał Jurek. — Z przyjemnością — zgodził się Marek. Przy kolacji umyślnie skierował rozmowę na temat wsi. Opowiadał o Zapolu, o zaletach i kłopotach wiejskiego życia i w końcu zapytał: — A ty lubisz wieś?... Często bywałeś na wsi? — Bywamy czasami w Kopance u babci Agaty. Bardzo tam miło — bez zachwytu odpowiedział Jurek. — Ale ty wolisz miasto? — Tak. Wolę, bo proszę pana, w mieście są teatry i kina i koncerty i muzea. — I muzea tak cię interesują? — Bardzo. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy za granicę zwiedzamy cudowne muzea. W tym roku byliśmy w Monachium i w Paryżu. A w przyszłym pojedziemy do Włoch, do Wenecji, do Rzymu, do Florencji. Ach, marzę o Florencji. Znam już ją wcale nieźle z albumów i katalogów. A przed dwoma laty byliśmy w Amsterdamie i w Belgii, a na Boże Narodzenie tatuś zabiera mnie do Krakowa. — No, no, — nie bez ironii zauważył Marek. — Widzę, że ojciec kształci cię na kustosza muzealnego. — Nie — zaprzeczył chłopiec. — Ja będę malarzem. — Malarzem? — zdziwił się Marek. — Czy masz w tym kierunku zdolności? — Tatuś mówi, że mam. Mój profesor w szkole też przypuszcza, że będzie ze mnie kiedyś malarz. — I interesuje cię to? — O, bardzo, najbardziej. Chłopak zaśmiał się i dodał: — Czy to źle? — Nie, uchowaj Boże, — bez przekonania zaprzeczył Marek. — Jeżeli pan chce zobaczyć... W moim pokoju do nauki, jest bardzo dużo rysunków i obrazków, zrobionych przeze mnie. — Owszem, chciałbym to zobaczyć. — To po kolacji pokażę panu. Tylko proszę nie myśleć, że to coś nadzwyczajnego. Muszę się jeszcze dużo, dużo uczyć, dużo widzieć, by umieć malować, jak czuję. — A jakże ty czujesz? Chłopiec zamyślił się: — Tego nie potrafię wyrazić — uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem — ale wiem, że w moich próbach nie mogę jeszcze osiągnąć ani tej barwy, ani tego kształtu, które wyczuwam. — No, to zaprowadź mnie. Zobaczymy. Wstali od stołu i Jurek zaprowadził Marka na pierwsze piętro, gdzie mieściła się jego sypialnia i pokój do nauki. Marek spodziewał się zobaczyć prace najwyżej przeciętne, poprawne na poziomie szkolnych lekcyj rysunków. Wiedział, dobrze, że ani w rodzinie Domaszewiczów, ani w rodzinie Moniki nigdy nie było talentów malarskich. Toteż miał prawo przypuszczać, że to, co Jurek umie, że całe to jego rzekome zamiłowanie do malarstwa, jest owocem mozolnego uporu Justyna, by wychować na swoje podobieństwo, że wszystko to jest sztuczne, bo przecież żadna sugestia nie stworzy talentu ani nawet zdolności. Jednak przyjrzenie się już pierwszym rysunkom do szczętu zdruzgotało nadzieje Marka. Wprawdzie pracom tym daleko było do doskonałości, ale wręcz uderzał w nich talent autora. Z coraz większym smutkiem Marek przechodzi od jednego kartonu do drugiego. Pastele, akwarele, sangwiny, szkice kredą i węglem... Wnętrza, architektura, martwa natura, motywy z parków... Oczy chłopca nie odrywały się od twarzy Marka i błysnęło w nich zaniepokojenie. — Czy to bardzo źle? — zapytał. Marek nie dosłyszał pytania pogrążony w swoich myślach i dopiero, gdy Jurek je powtórzył, odpowiedział: — Skądże... przeciwnie... — A wydawało mi się, że się panu nie podoba. — Nie podoba?... Nie. Przeciwnie. — I znajduje pan, że mam zdolności? Marek kiwnął głową: — Sądzę, że masz talent. Chłopak zarumienił się i szepnął: — Dziękuję panu. Tak strasznie mi zależało na usłyszeniu tego z pańskich ust. Dziękuję panu. Marek spojrzał nań i dostrzegł, że chłopiec ma w oczach łzy. Przez chwilę oparł rękę na jego ramieniu i przyglądał mu się niemal z rozpaczą. — Więc to tak — pomyślał, — to tak... I zrozumiał, że nic tu już nie ma do roboty. — A teraz pokażę panu najwspanialsze moje „arcydzieło” — z ożywieniem zaśmiał się Jurek. — Ale musimy zejść, bo to jest u tatusia w gabinecie. — Cóż to za arcydzieło? — zapytał Marek. — Ach, oczywiście żartuję, że arcydzieło. Arcydzieło w mojej skali. To portret tatusia. Ostatnia moja praca. Zeszli na dół. Nad biurkiem w gabinecie wisiał olejny portret Justyna. Może samo podobieństwo nie było bezbłędne, ale młodziutki malarz doskonale uchwycił wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie Justyna. — Trzy miesiące nad tym pracowałem. — Wcale niezły portret. No, winszuję ci, Jurku. — Naprawdę?... To jeszcze nic. Na przyszły rok namaluję inny. Wie pan jaki?... Tatusia przy fortepianie! Marek przygryzł wargi: — Bardzo kochasz tatusia? — Ubóstwiam! Co dzień dziękuję Panu Bogu, że mam takiego ojca jak żaden inny chłopiec. Nie powiedziałbym tego nikomu, ale panu mogę, bo pan sam wie, jaki jest mój tatuś. Prawda? — Tak, chłopcze. — Inaczej przecie nie byłby pan jego przyjacielem. Marek spojrzał na zegar: było już po dziesiątej. — No — powiedział — pewno już czas ci spać?... A i ja też muszę wypocząć po podróży. — Pan zatrzymał się w hotelu? — Tak. — A może pan przeniesie się do nas? — Nie, Jurku, dziękuję. — Ale jutro pan przyjdzie, prawda? — Tak, tak. Chłopiec odprowadził Marka do drzwi. Tu Marek podał mu rękę: — Żegnaj, Jurku. I szybko wyszedł. Na dworze padał deszcz. Marek podniósł kołnierz palta i nasunął głęboko kapelusz. W samą porę, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili przed domem zatrzymała się auta. Z auta wysiadł Justyn i Monika. Gdy weszli do domu i dowiedzieli się o tym, że Marek przed chwilą wyszedł, nie mogli odżałować, że nie przyjechali wcześniej. Potem Justyn zaczął telefonować do rożnych hoteli, gdyż Jurek nie wiedział, w którym się zatrzymał. Po dłuższym czasie dowiedział się w Bristolu, że pan Domaszewicz istotnie przyjechał dziś wieczorem, ale właśnie przed chwilą wrócił z miasta, uregulował rachunek i wyjechał na dworzec. — Jak to wyjechał?... Ta chyba nieporozumienie? — Z całą pewnością, proszę pana — zapewnił portier. — I bardzo śpieszył się, bo nie wiele miał czasu do pociągu. Wyjazd Marka do Warszawy był niespodzianką dla Zapola, lecz jego natychmiastowy powrót stał się jeszcze większą. Pisarz z ekonomem obliczyli, że dziedzic mógł zabawić w Warszawie zaledwie kilka godzin, od pociągu do pociągu. A może i wcale do stolicy nie dojechał? Jedna zauważyli wszyscy, że wrócił zupełnie nie podobny do siebie. Przygarbiony i ponury nie odzywał się do ludzi, na pytania nie odpowiadał, jakby ich nie słyszał, ulubionego wyżła, który wybiegł go witać, odepchnął z gniewem a później zamknął się u siebie i przez dwa dni nie dawał znaku życia. Toteż lękliwych i tych co zawsze najgorszego się spodziewają ogarnął niepokój. Byli i tacy, którzy naglili, by dać znać o niezwykłym zachowaniu się dziedzica jego siostrze w Brohiczynie, ale inni z ekonomem na czele, ani słyszeć o tym nie chcieli, wiedząc jak straszny gniew spadłby na nich, gdyby bez rozkazu taką rzecz zrobili. Powstrzymywało ich to, że znając dziedzica od małego chłopca, nie wierzyli, by ten człowiek mógł w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji targnąć się na swoje życie. — Twardy on jest, jak z dębiny — mówi ekonom. — Już wy się o niego nie bójcie. Posumuje, posumuje i przejdzie mu. I ci jeżeli nie całkowitą, mieli wszakże rację. Marek wrócił z Warszawy duchowo złamany. Po przyjrzeniu się z bliska swemu synowi przekonał się, iż wszystkie nadzieje, jakie w nim wiązał, zawiodły, doszczętnie zawiodły. Chłopiec poza niektórymi szczegółami powierzchowności niczym nie przypominał Domaszewiczów. Wprost przeciwnie: swoim charakterem, usposobieniem, uzdolnieniami, upodobaniami, sposobem zachowania się, wszystkim tym, sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby uformowany był z samych przeciwieństw cech domaszewiczowskich. Justyn zwyciężył. — Co on zrobił z tego chłopca, co on zrobił! — myślał Marek, przypominając egzaltowane okrzyki Jurka, jego pobudliwość i nawet te łzy, wzruszenia w oczach. Łzy! Więc jakże? Jakże to, można wziąć wilcze szczenię i wychować je na jagnię?... Więc można z ziarna pszenicy wyhodować powój?... Czy tylko człowieka można tak przemienić, by był zaprzeczeniom swojej własnej krwi? Justyn zwyciężył... — Odebrał mi go, odebrał na zawsze — myślał Marek. I pamięć przywoływała te słowa Jurka, którymi chłopiec wyraził swoje uwielbienie dla Marka. Markowi nie sprawiły one przyjemności.. O, stokroć wolałby usłyszeć chłodne i zdawkowe powitanie. Wówczas poznałby w nim siebie. — A ten pietyzm, zapewne, to dowód szlachetnych i lojalnych intencyj Justyna, ale i dowód, że zdołał zaszczepić w duszy dziecka swoje uczucia, swoją egzaltowaną bezpośredniość w ich wypowiadaniu, że zaszczepił i rozrosło się to w naturze Jurka, aż ją upodobniło do justynowej. I ten entuzjazm, ta miłość, to oddanie, z jakim Jurek mówił o „swoim tatusiu”... Nie uszło uwagi Marka, że chłopiec znacznie rzadziej wspominał matkę. Tak, Justyn wypełnił sobą całą wyobraźnię syna, swojego syna... Przyjęcie tej rzeczywistości, pogodzenie się z tym faktem zdawało się Markowi czymś ponad ludzkie siły. Od tylu lat zżył się z przeświadczeniem, że ma syna, jedyną istotą na ziemi, dla której warto istnieć... Wrócił z Warszawy bez żadnej gotowej decyzji. Nie szukał jej zresztą w sobie. Wiedział, że wytworzy się w nim sama, jako logiczna konsekwencja nowych doznań i nowych tragicznych odkryć. Po przyjeździe do Zapola popadł w stan takiego rozdrażnienia, że widok ludzi wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Toteż zamknął się, nie chcąc mieć najmniejszej styczności nawet ze służbą. Podczas długich godzin spędzanych na rozmyślaniach i na analizie tych rozmyślań nie raz i nie dziesięć dochodził do przekonania, że jedynym dlań wyjściem jest samobójstwo. Stracił przecież ostatni i jedyny łącznik uczuciowy z życiem, stracił ostatni cel! Żyć dalej oznaczało by to samo, co skazać się na bezduszną wegetację. Rozumiał to doskonale. A jednak... Jednak umrzeć z własnej ręki... Było to tak przeciwne temu wszystkiemu czym był i on sam i wszyscy Domaszewicze, ci Domaszewicze, którzy za ujmę poczytywali sobie okazywanie przed ludźmi swoich uczuć, czy wzruszeń, ujawnianie swoich radości... czy dramatów. Czymże było by samobójstwo jeśli nie wyciągnięciem na rynek publiczny i oddanie na żer plotkom swojej tragedii. Nie. Do tego Marek nie był zdolny. I chociaż pragnął śmierci bardziej niż ktokolwiek życia mógłby pragnąć, odrzucił to wyjście. Na trzeci dzień zjawił się do widma niż do człowieka podobniejszy, lecz już spokojny. Załatwił różne sprawy z oficjalistami, przyjął proboszcza, który po obiecany datek na kościół przyjechał. Normalnie zjadł obiad. Pił może tylko przy nim więcej niż zwykle. Przed wieczorem służący Paweł widział go przez otwarte drzwi gabinetu: Marek wyjął z biurka wielką zalakowaną kopertę i nie otwierając jej rozdarł na pół, jeszcze raz na pół, a później już drobne strzępy papieru wrzucił do ognia na kominku. Wolno, niespostrzeżenie, jednostajnie płynie czas na głuchej wsi poleskiej, jak wody powolnej rzeki, jak czarne chmury po niebie, jak życie tamtejszych ludzi. I zdaje się, że nic się tam nie zmienia, tylko strzechy z latami czernieją, tylko włosy siwieją, tylko pod gładką powierzchnią wód drzemią nieznane głębie, ale po wierzchu nic nie znać. Ot, gładź cicha, co odbija blady błękit nieba, lub sine obłoki, które ni burz ni piorunów nie niosą, jeno deszcz drobny a cierpliwy albo śnieg, co tygodniami pada i pada. KONIEC